coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9535 (15th August 2018)
Plot Sarah offers to do the secretarial work at the yard to take pressure off Gary. Gary agrees but can't afford to pay her. Michelle thinks Carla was right not to go into partnership with Peter. Eileen notices how cagey Sean is and discovers no one knows his address. Fiz is shocked to learn about his recent mugging and sacking. Jude tells Angie the present was Mary's idea. He's keen for them to work through their problems. Johnny watches Aidan's interview over and over. Carla can't bring herself to tell him that she's no longer buying the factory. Adam suggests a good solicitor to Sally but she doesn't trust his advice. Carla agrees to have Peter as a sleeping partner. Carol comforts Sean in Victoria Gardens and makes him see that he'll have to beg for money to eat, after he initially baulks at the idea. Alya signs the factory over to Carla and Peter as equal partners. Johnny is shocked but considers Peter's involvement a price worth paying. Jude starts an argument with Adam in Speed Daal when he makes a crack about the cushion. The police question Tim about his attack on Duncan. Tim denies going round to his house before admitting his guilt when Sally tries to give him an alibi. He insists he was there alone. Curiously, Duncan has said the same in his statement. Tim is arrested for assault and witness intimidation. Carol sets Sean up with his sleeping bag on a street corner. Gemma puts cosmetics in the ladies toilets but they keep being stolen as the women think they're complimentary. Michelle sees Carla and Peter celebrating in the Rovers and thinks Carla is heading for trouble. Tim is let off with a caution. He can't figure out why Duncan left Sally's name out of it unless they were indeed having an affair. Surveying the empty factory together, Carla kisses Peter leading to a passionate embrace. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Interviewer - Amy Shepherd (Voice only) *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Rodell Street *Unknown street Notes *Final appearance of Shayne Ward as Aidan Connor. The footage of Aidan seen in the DVD interview watched by Johnny Connor is technically re-used from Episode 9531 (10th August 2018), although both Ward and Amy Shepherd (playing the interviewer) are credited. *The mother and son who give money to Sean Tully are uncredited, despite having dialogue. *The scenes of Sean begging in the street were shot in George Street, Altrincham. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla agrees to go into partnership with Peter; Tim feels the long arm of the law; and Jude assures Angie that they can overcome their problems. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,730,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes